Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal in which icons are arranged in a fan-shape within a movement range of users' fingers to allow users to freely touch the icons, and a fan-shaped icon arrangement method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals may be configured to perform various functions. Such various functions include a data and voice communication function, a function of capturing an image or a video through a camera, a voice storage function, a function of playing or reproducing a music file through a speaker system, a function of displaying an image or a video, and the like. Some mobile terminals include an additional function of executing games, while some other mobile terminals may be implemented as a multimedia device. In addition, recently, mobile terminals may receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow for viewing of a video or a television program.
In addition, efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form mobile terminals.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal. A touch function of a mobile terminal allows a user to conveniently perform an operation of a terminal by using a touch screen although the user is not accustomed to inputting button or keys. Recently, a touch function has established a solid foothold as a critical function of a mobile terminal together with user interfaces (UIs). Thus, as the touch function is applied in various forms to mobile terminals, the development of a pertinent user interface is desirable.
Recently, as an LCD screen of a smart phone has increased in size (four inches or larger), it is increasingly difficult to touch a particular icon or a desired item with one hand for manipulation of the icon or item. Namely, when manipulating a mobile terminal with one hand, most users tend to hold a mobile terminal with their palm and touch a screen with their thumb. However, as the LCD screens are increasing in size and more applications and relevant icons are being displayed thereon, user may manipulate only applications or icons within a limited range of their thumb.
Also, applications or relevant icons displayed on the screen of a mobile terminal are displayed in generated order unless the user particularly selects positions for them. Thus, the generated applications relevant icons may be convenient to right-handers but inconvenient to left-handers, or vice versa.
Thus, in the situation in which the screen of mobile terminals is increased and applications and relevant icons displayed on the large screen are increased, an effective icon arrangement will increase user convenience.